Lápices de cartón
by shameblack
Summary: Un shot medio Angst, sin tragedias. Todos seguimos siendo humanos, no ha cambiado mucho la situación. ¿Por qué preocuparse ahora? Porque en algún momento llegará el mañana indoloro, el que estuviste anhelando desde hacía tanto.


**Título: **Lápices de cartón

**Autora: **Shameblack

**Resumen:** ¿Y qué si ya no hay un ayer? Los mañana solo son roces del tiempo que probablemente nunca te tomaste el interés en mirar. Todos seguimos siendo humanos, no ha cambiado mucho la situación. ¿Por qué preocuparse ahora?

**Pairing:** Oups, me odiaran:) algo asi como un Naruto/Sasuke

**Género: **Angst/NoFinaldeCuento/(¿?)

* * *

**Lápices de cartón**  
-Por Shameblack-

¿Y qué si ya no hay un ayer? Los mañana solo son roces del tiempo que probablemente nunca te tomaste el interés en mirar. Todos seguimos siendo humanos, no ha cambiado mucho la situación. ¿Por qué preocuparse ahora?

Te sientes lleno, pero hay algo en tu pecho, algo extravagante y repleto de dudas que te hace bailar en la cama por las noches, y decir tonterías al viento. Es esa incomodidad, de la buena y sana, que te hace saltar y sonreír por cualquier cosa, aunque eso ya lo haces desde siempre.

Sabes que es lo que va a ocurrir, lo sientes en los dedos –esos que aman tocarlo a él, abrazarlo y tratar de memorizar cada rasgo de su cara-, e incluso en tu cabello. Tus ojos no te mienten y tu boca te sabe a verdad seca cuando dices su nombre y él te mira.

No es un enamoramiento, te debes de repetir, porque no lo es.

Porque eso es de adolescentes estúpidos y hormonados. De quinceañeras que mantienen el sueño del príncipe, y tú de esos jamás tuviste.

No es un enamoramiento, porque eso es superficial, es una obsesión, es todo frío y sin sentimientos de verdad.

Lo tuyo es diferente, es peligroso y perfecto desde tu punto de vista.

Es amor.

Lo sabes cuando tu mamá te sonríe cada vez que hablas de él. Lo sabes cuando el más mínimo contacto entre sus cuerpos se vuelve un montón de llamas que te hace sentir la adrenalina de la inexistencia. Lo confirmas cuando te imaginas a su lado, tomados de la mano, o no, porque es tanto el cariño que no te interesa como sea, sino que sea.

Lo gritas en tu mente cuando están en tu habitación, jugando en la consola y se te viene el pensamiento feliz y fugaz que sería buena idea besarlo.

Y sería perfecto que él te besara a ti.

Lo sabes, y eso es lo importante, te repites, porque eso te lo han dicho tus padres y ellos jamás te mentirían. Lo sabes y lo sigues sabiendo aún después de verlo besarse con aquella niña rica de sonrisa de comercial, o cuando te saluda cuando pasa tomado de la mano con la capitana de las porristas.

Lo sigues sabiendo –y aún peor, sintiendo- cuando te confiesa que hay algo diferente con esta nueva chica, una Sakura, que jamás había sentido. Que puede que _sea la chica, la indicada, Naruto,_ y todo se torne serio, que _quizá debería de presentarla a mi familia. _

Y duele, como nunca antes dolió, pero sabes que de alguna forma es bueno, porque eso significa que lo que hay en tu pecho, en tus pensamientos no son tonterías, que lo sientes de verdad, en cada parte de tu ser. Que esas lágrimas no son faltas y que las derramas por alguien, aunque él jamás se vaya a enterar.

Así que lo único que haces es sonreír y apretar su hombro, aunque tus yemas se quemen por el estúpido contacto de su ropa con tu piel. Eres su amigo, no, su _mejor amigo_, y eso es lo que te corresponde, lo que te toca.

Él te sonríe de vuelta y te mira con tanta intensidad que no puedes creerte el hecho de que este con otra y no contigo. Que lo que tengan ustedes sea mucho menor que lo que tiene con ella.

No, no menor. Diferente.

Por eso, no piensas que sea despecho el que al día siguiente te vayas de fiesta y te metas con alguna muchacha que te pareció linda. Por eso lo justificas al alcohol y al festejo de que los exámenes por fin terminaron y pueden quitarse ese peso de encima.

No fue despecho, te dices, porque para que lo fuera primero debería de haber existido algo más que amistad entre ustedes.

Y un día te la presenta, a la muchacha de sus sueños, a la que llevó a la cena familiar, a la que besa cuando quiere y con la que juega a ser algo más. La odias, porque es encantadora, inteligente, bonita y perfecta para tu mejor amigo. La detestas porque es una persona que probablemente nadie odia, que es toda justicia y buena persona. Alguien que de tanta perfección da asco.

Pero te odias aún más a ti porque eso en tu pecho, ese resquicio de moralidad te hace quererla de alguna manera, y aceptarla. De verla con buenos ojos cuando toma la mano de Sasuke, o cuando lo besa rápido, como si fuese un secreto.

Así que no haces nada, solo sonríes y apoyas, sonríes y te quedas de pie a su lado, esperando el momento en que él te necesite. Solo disfrutas de su compañía cuando no va a salir con Sakura, o cuando en verdad deben de verse para celebrar.

Es tu mejor amigo y ante todo lo piensas apoyar, inclusive si te duele.

Quizá por eso, por el no moverte de su lado, por seguir siendo el mejor amigo a tu manera, que un día te ves organizándole una despedida de soltero, _porque ella es la indicada y es con quien quiero compartir el resto de mi vida, teme._ Y no recuerdas cómo pero sabes que tu mejor amigo, ese de quien estás enamorado hasta los huesos, se va a casar y tú serás el padrino. Sabes que es importante, que eres importante para él porque te lo ha pedido a ti y no a Itachi, te ha mirado a los ojos sonriendo mientras se repite que se casará y que te necesita ahí a su lado, porque entonces no lo lograría.

Eres importante para él, te dices cuando le comentas a Kiba sobre la despedida y él se ríe y jura que invitará a todos los conocidos que pueda tener. Tú sonríes, con palabras en la boca que no te importan mucho y gritos en la mente que jamás vas a dejar ir.

Aun así, siguen existiendo esas miradas intensas que no son comunes en dos mejores amigos. Hay varias en la despedida, mientras se miran por sobre el montón de gente alborotada y con libido subido. Te mira y te sonríe, como si con esa expresión pudiera decirte cuánto te agradece todo, porque en realidad lo hace.

A tu mente llega la respuesta conciliadora que esto está bien, que mientras estés a su lado está bien, que todo en algún momento dejará de doler. Le sonríes de vuelta y te hundes en tus pensamientos de un mañana prospero. De un mañana indoloro.

Aunque ese mañana se tarda en llegar. Porque no fue ese momento en la iglesia y mucho menos en el "Acepto" de ambos. Tampoco cuando Sasuke se despidió de ti para irse a su luna de miel ni cuando regresó y tuviste que aguantarle a Sakura la petición de quedarte a ver todas las fotos que tomo en París.

Tampoco llegó en el primer aniversario ni en Navidad, porque aún era fecha de que sonreías con ganas reprimidas y pensabas que todo sería mucho mejor si pudieras besarlo solo un poco, con o sin alcohol.

Sin embargo, no sabes cómo pero dejaste de pensar en el asunto. Haz dejado de pensar en ello, y ya no miras con lástima disfrazada de amor a la persona que está a tu lado en la cama. Ya no existe ese vacío de antes, que solo se llenaba efímeramente con encuentros de una noche.

No, no sabes cómo, ni cuando, ni porqué, pero cuando miras en retrospectiva, en tu interior, notas que ya no existe el mismo sentimiento de antes. Que ahora puedes verlos juntos, a Sasuke y Sakura sonriendo y besándose leve, con pena, aunque lleven tres años de casados. Y por eso los felicitas con ganas verdaderas en el cuarto aniversario y te pones a gritar como loco cuando te dan la noticia que Sakura está embarazada.

No sabes cómo ni cuando, sólo sabes que sigues viendo a tu mejor amigo a los ojos, con la misma intensidad de años atrás, de cuando eran niños y se prometían cosas sin sentido, cosas que durarían toda la vida. Sigue existiendo toda esa intensidad respaldada por años de amistad, y amistad de la buena. Ahí esta, pero ya no lo sientes como antes. Ya no existe ese amor de adolescente que alguna vez tuvo lugar.

Lo miras y puedes sonreír sin dolor.

―Voy a ser papá.

Te llama con la mirada, te abre su alma, y solo se te viene un pensamiento a la cabeza.

―Bastardo con suerte.

Que ese es el mañana que alguna vez anhelaste.

―Gracias, Naruto.

―¿Por qué?

―Por ser tú.

Que el ayer ya no tiene mucha importancia, y el hoy es lo que cuenta, lo que se va escribiendo.

Lo que te va a terminar marcando.

Porque al final todo resulta bien.

* * *

**N/A: Si bueno, por lo general me gusta escribir Angst solo cuando el final es medio _vivieron-felices-para-siempre_. Sin embargo, y aunque suene raro, he escrito un fanfic que a mi punto de vista no tiene ni una mierda del_ Felices Para Siempre_, pero que llega a ser realista rayando en lo desafortunado y dramático. **

**Es extraño que hay subido un shot de esta clase, porque en lo personal no me agrada leerme Angst a cada rato (aunque si lo escribo con regularidad...) Como quiera, probablemente me quieran linchar por poner a Sakura con Sasuke. Si, ella definitivamente no es mi personaje femenino favorito -bitch please, Temari FTW-, pero he de admitir que ignorando sus arranques sentimentalistas y el darse crédito de cosas que no, es un buen personaje. No, no me agrada que se la pase golpeando a Naruto, pero no es lo peor del mundo. Y si, la cabrona estará frentona pero siquiera el dibujo es agraciado, rayando en lo bonito. Aunque es cierto eso de "Tan perfecto que da asco" me pasa siempre. **

**Y creo que ya me alargue con esto... mil perdones. **

**En fin!, gracias por leer, y perdonen cualquier error de ortografía, sintaxis, dramática o lo que sea. Cualquier duda, pregunta, queja, nota random, mentada de madre y comentario indecoroso será bienvenido en un review, los cuales adoro, por cierto;)**

**Un beso, y que estén excelente!**

**~Shameblack~**


End file.
